Neue Freunde: Rammstein
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: RxR: I am a Ram fan girl and thought it would be cool to do a self-insert no warnings just alcohol and partying crap also some hurt and depression the only thing is that it is not in my POV


**A/N: I don't know what made me think of this but it came up out of nowhere and I have to write it. Yes this is going to be a Self-Insert story but it's not told in my view and there will be a ton of German. My first Ramms+ein fan fic! Sorry I am just another fan girl who would do anything to meet them!**

******::**

It was an early Monday morning in East Germany. The clock didn't even hit 6 yet but what she could hear wasn't what she was rather fond of.

She tossed around in her own bed, using the only pillow to cover her face, trying to tune out the rustling, yelling and just plain obnoxious sounds coming from the room next door. _Damnit all the time! _She cursed inside her head turning to her other side now facing the door.

Cassie never liked being around obnoxious people; they always made her feel a bit uneasy especially drunk people-adults. She had a scary past full of abuse but now that's over and it's been over for years now. What she was hearing now they sounded a bit tipsy. She definitely didn't like that and it reminded her way too much of her stepdad on that night. Cassie almost cried but she didn't. Just like that all those feelings left her and the light switched on was currently piercing through her retinas causing her to whimper and dodge under the covers.

"Sie erwachen?" was all she heard. She has only been here for 5 days and she's just a fan who thought she was in love with Ramms+ein but now she was afraid. Maybe she was homesick but it was her fault she was here; her mom had given her enough money for everything and a passport but somehow she gotten caught up in the band and was now staying with them in East Germany.

She didn't dare take the covers off of her head. She was literally shaking at the German man. _Who is it? Please, who is it? _She said over and over in her head but of course no answer.

"Sie erwachen, lieben?" he spoke again and this time she stopped herself to think. His tone was small, quiet and tiny. She thought of who it could be; her first thought was Till, but Till had a bit of a stronger tone although it was quiet as well as this one; Richard, no Paul, don't really know, Schneider probably not but all that was left was Olli and Flake. The only way of knowing was getting a good look at him. Cassie wiped at her wet eyes and as slowly as she could, she moved her hand forward enough to get a glance from the outside of the warm covers. Not much of a sight just brightness and it burned like hell.

What was she to do? Why was she here and why was she so scared? As she felt the mattress beneath her sink from a firm amount of weight, her heart sped up and her body tensed. He shouldn't be this close, he could be sent to jail for this.

Finally rapidly overheating underneath the blankets from her own heaving chest, her warm breath and the ridiculously amount of body heat, she wiggled out and actually pulled herself free enabling her to get a quick look. She moved very slow and turned to the left and was in shock to see who it was.

Flake Lorenz. No wonder he was so quiet, to her he always seemed like the quieter one in the band and the shiest and the only one that didn't seem to want to do anything besides get to know you.

He sat there rather close but not too close with his hands in his lap; short dark raspy hair, thick-rimmed black glasses and a tiny smile. Cassie smiled but not in a crazy fan girl way; she took in his face and every detail especially his nose that reminded her so much of her own. She remembers all the times she would make fun of her face mainly her nose which she always called her 'Jewish' nose. It always made her mom mad because she always reminded Cassie of her beauty and girly features and she disagreed with the 'Jewish' nose thing.

Looking at Flake right now she realized how much his nose was indeed normal looking. All it was, was just a little bit crooked but nothing major and it made him look cute.

Cassie didn't know what to do now that it was awkwardly quiet, making things much more awkward between the two strangers. She didn't know German and besides she loved listening to a man with a strong masculine accent rather than normal boring old English all the time. He looked at her and she wiggled uncomfortably and nervously.

Her palms were clammy and her throat was dry. Well at least the others weren't screwing around anymore. Maybe they all passed out from too much drinking or something. Out of curiosity Cassie chimed in and spoke to him in her native language hoping he'd understand. "Do you speak any English?" she wondered sitting completely still in her previous spot awaiting his answer.

Flake didn't even have to say a thing; he gave her a nod and smiled. "I do." He freed his hands from his lap and placed one of them on the bed beside him.

Cassie watched his hands move close. It wasn't intentionally of course; Flake didn't seem like that type of man. After so, she smiled again so eager to finally have a real conversation with him even if she had been with the band for 5 days already. 5 days was actually a long time to get to know someone especially if you are nervous, shy or if you were currently in a different Country and in the presence of the most wonderful band ever. Then yeah, you would turn temporarily insane.

**:: **

**A/N: I am so sorry for the bad beginning but this was just a beginning-my beginnings never make a lot of sense it will get better!**


End file.
